


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [10]
Category: Reader Rabbit
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Reader sets off an avalanche trying to keep Sam from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.This is "Sparkle Star Rescue" Reader and Sam, by the way. I love how they look in that game and the other three, they're so cute...





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Reader and Sam come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Reader: Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Sam) We better be quiet, Sam, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Sam's nose twitches as he is about to sneeze.)

Sam: Ah... Aaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Reader covers his nose with a forefinger. Sam's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Reader smiles as well.)

Sam: Phew. Thanks.

Reader: That was a close one!

(Just after he finishes saying that, however, he sneezes.)

Reader: HAAAAH-- AH-CHOO!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Reader and Sam move out of the way just in time. Reader sighs with relief while rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Reader: Phew...

Sam: Bless you!

Reader: (still rubbing his nose) Thank you.


End file.
